Save the World em ingles
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Today, on 28 February. All the inhabitants of Forks are gathered in a debate by Nature. Quilleutes, Vampires and Humans are close together. The subject is serious and has to do something to change what is evil in the world.


_**S**__**ave the World**__****_

_**Today, on 28 February. All the inhabitants of Forks are gathered in a debate by Nature.**__**  
**__**Quilleutes, Vampires and Humans are close together.**__**  
**__**The subject is serious and has to do something to change what is evil in the world.**__**  
**__**Good morning ladies and people of Forks. Today we are here to talk about nature. In Haiti, Madeira, Chile and Portugal, are now distressed people.**__**  
**__**Within a month were several natural disasters that have affected these regions. People lost homes, family, friends and all because of the errors of man. In the wooden houses that took years to build, were badly destroyed by huge rains. Families lost everything. Just getting the trail of destruction due to the disaster.**__**  
**__**In Haiti, an earthquake left thousands dead.**__**  
**__**As everyone should know, Haiti is an underdeveloped country and as the states is a poor country.**__**  
**__**The earthquake that occurred there to destroy the few houses that were there.**__**  
**__**In recent days the people who survived such destruction are struggling to survive with the little that some people around the world will give them.**__**  
**__**In Portugal, one thing that has not happened so long ago it happened. A mini-tornado broke into two small regions. Luckily not much damage done.**__**  
**__**In Chile, yesterday (I'm not sure. I apologize if I was wrong at the time), there was an earthquake, too. Again this natural disaster made thousands of deaths. The man took thousands of years to build all that we see ahead of us. It took years and days of life to build the houses where we live, the malls that we love so much, shops, roads where we walk. All this takes a long time to be built. The man took millions of years to evolve, to learn to create, to research and develop. But our selfish attitudes path to kill nature, the WORLD. People have to stop polluting the environment. We should all reduce the carbon dioxide, avoiding walking often drive without having to walking more public transport. Reduce pollution in factories, will join solar ... And above all stop demanding garbage to the floor.**__**  
**__**Pieces of food are perishable, but other things like chips, cigarette butts (Tips), sticks sucks do not degrade and take thousands of years to disappear. These wild acts of people are leaving the world we live patient. Very sick.**__**  
**__**Anytime your best friends do can die, members of your families can leave this world, the houses where they live and the site can all be destroyed. Or it may even happen, you yourself die. The world must be protected.**__**  
**__**Small acts like ours can be avoided to save the planet.**__**  
**__**We will protect our lives and the lives of those we love.**__**  
**__**NOT PELU!**__**  
**__**Save the World!**__**  
**__**''Small acts make a big difference!''**__**  
**__**''The union is strength!''**__**  
**__**Today, Haiti, Chile, Madeira, Portugal ...**__**  
**__**Tomorrow you can be you! - Nessie Cullen said the microphone on the big stage black. For all the people of Forks to realize the mistake of always something that lay on the floor.**__****_

_**Remember, avoid polluting!**__****_

_**Hello everyone! This one-shot is quite different to all that exist.**__**  
**__**Unfortunately the world is sick and you can tell by how natural disasters have occurred in various regions of the world in such a short time.**__**  
**__**The world needs help and only we can help.**__**  
**__**Please. Pass the warning to all those who can.**__**  
**__**Life is just the beginning.**__**  
**____****_

_**You can leave a Revews to say what they think. This one-shot will be published in several languages so that everyone in the world to realize how badly we are doing to the world where we live.**__**  
**__**A big kiss to all.**__****_

_**By: Miss McCarty**_


End file.
